Mending Mary
by XTINAREMAINS
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Mary Queen of Scots when she lost her King? Find out in this enticing and romantic roller-coaster of emotions as she takes cover in the arms of an unlikely choice, expressing her pain in more ways than one.
1. Spring Arrives

"Thank you. You may go." Looking through the open window of her chambers, taking in the fresh air as it came to her, Mary sat on her window seat as she sipped on her morning's herbal tea. "Wonderful," she whispered to herself. She could see all the spring's blossoms falling from the trees at court and she took them as a sign for a new beginning and a new day, hoping anything could be better than the days leading up to it. It was finally here. Spring was finally beginning to bring colour back into the world, bringing hope along with it.

"Your majesty... it's almost time for the Sunday service. We need to get you ready."  
"Of course, of course."

Mary was wearing one of her favourite corsets and a yellow and golden dress that had been tailored for her specially out of the finest materials and threads.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"  
"It is, miss. You look lovely."  
"Ah. Thank you!"

As she sat down to get her hair braided, Mary's servant shuffled from foot to foot before seemingly deciding to bring up a subject very taboo with the Queen of Scots. "Your majesty... It's been over a year since King Francis passed away and Catherine asked me to remind you that she has a dinner planned for the two of you to discuss the future..."

"Yes, I am quite aware, thank you."  
"She requested that I reminded you, your majesty, just to make sure."  
"Yes, Catherine likes to remind me of a lot lately, I have noticed."

* * *

Struggling to get out of bed, Lady Greer rubbed at her eyes before looking over at the beautiful child across the room. In her morning prayer, or rather afternoon prayer, she prayed for her baby's health, happiness and future and for her own. She asked for forgiveness for her daily sins and promised the Lord her ultimate love and commitment. As screams and gurgles clouded the room and her mind, she got up, picking up her child and rocking them slowly, feeding them their long awaited breakfast.

"I'm sorry, my darling. Mummy was very tired. But I'm here now, darling, I'm here now."

The day was bound to be busy - she had bills and papers up to her ears that she needed to pay and sort ready for the upcoming month of business, she had new clothes to buy for her pride and joy, a visit to the local church and a small grocery shop as well as tending the bar at night as her ladies were few and far between with illnesses popping up left right and centre. However, she was used to this. Greer had built herself a life away from court, away from Leith, away from Castleroy, and away from the past and had created herself a beautiful future, and quite the stable one too and she had never been more proud of herself.

"Alright, I'm going to get you ready and we're going to see the horses on the way! I know how you love horses..."

Dragging her dress over her head and her painfully slept in corset, once tightened, some stockings and her favourite boots and then putting something warm on her child, she picked up her bag and headed out into the crisp, spring air, taking in the smell of the bakery just around the corner.

"Oh, lovely. I think that might be our first stop, little one. I need my breakfast too!"

* * *

After the service, Mary had decided to take a walk around the gardens alone, taking in the scenery and the fresh air. How wonderful it was to have some time alone at court, the one place where solitude was only a privilege for the prisoners. She took a breath and sat on a swing that the servants had built for the children who came to play with her when she was a child and running around with Francis. Swinging, she thought of her time with him, playing hide and seek one minute, and being married to him the next, her one true love, her one reason to fight on despite getting knocked down again and again. She had only ever fought for Scotland before she met him. Something inside of her twinged - thinking of him made everything unbearable no matter how much time had passed.

"I must get passed this. I must. What do I do?" she asked the sky, hoping to seek a glimpse of him, to feel his presence, an answer, anything. Not a glimpse, not a word, nothing.

"You can start with wearing a cloak next time you decide to take a walk under a grey sky. You're going to get soaked."

Recognising the familiar voice, she spun around, embracing her best friend with a hug she hadn't known she needed so much.

"Greer! What are you doing here? You're two weeks early!"  
"I thought we'd surprise you."  
"Oh, aren't you both lovely! This is wonderful!"  
"We're glad to be back, aren't we? Yes, mummy, we are!"  
"We'd better get inside, I think you're right about the weather."

Putting on the sheepskin lined cloak her friend had given her, Mary walked alongside mother and child, hoping that the rain would stay back long enough for them to get inside without having to endure it and catching a cold.

"Let's go." Greer smiled.

Walking arm in arm, and baby on back, the two girls headed to court, ready to take on the five course meal that awaited them.


	2. Dark Skies

Mary sat down to dinner, Greer to her left, and Catherine opposing her, with the rest of her ladies dotted around the table.

"Wine, your majesty?"  
"Please."

Talking to no one, Mary looked at Catherine, Catherine at Greer, Greer at Lady Lola, Lola at Lady Kenna and Kenna at her cuticles. Finally deciding to break the ice, Catherine sat up with more poise, dusted off her torso and straightened up her face. Lifting up Mary's chin from her meal, she smiled.

"Do you know why we are here, Mary?"  
"To discuss my future-"  
"Husband, yes. And our future king."  
"I'm not ready for that."  
"At this rate, you shall never be ready. I've been looking at suitors, you know."

Kenna took a sip of wine and filled her mouth with grapes before hastily adding in that she had approved of at least three of them. "Beautiful men, Mary, beautiful men. Trust me." A giggle escaped her purple mouth before she took another sip of wine.

"Look, I really don't think it's time yet. I know it's business and it's a part of the job and the life that I have but I just can't imagine being with someone else when I'm still very much in love with Francis even though I will never feel his embrace ag-"

Catherine walked over to Mary, standing behind her with her hands placed on the shoulders of the young girl she had seen grow up from a tiny little pink dot. "Dear, dear, Mary, it's not about that at this point in time. Our countries need a strong queen, and to have a strong queen, we need a strong alliance and to gain the best alliance possible, we need to find you a king."

"Mary, I know it's hard to get past this but it's okay. You can still grieve your lost love and marry a strong suitor without sacrificing anything you had with Francis. Francis knew the ways of this life and would completely understand the decision you make, standing by you as you take your next step out into the world as queen. You know you can do this." Lola smiled, placing her hand on Mary's from across the table. "Knowing Francis as we all did, you know he'd want what's best for you. And for us all."

"Yes... yes, I know. I know..." tearing up, Mary stood up, drinking the last of her wine, dabbing her mouth dry and straightening up out of her chair. "I... I have to go now. I'm getting tired and shall retire to my chambers. I'll talk to you another time. Good night, ladies... Catherine." And with a nod, she left, closing the door behind her and taking in the shakiest deep breath she could manage.

* * *

It was dark. And cold. She was surrounded by trees upon trees, stumbling upon brambles with almost every step. She could hear him, she could smell him, she could almost taste him. _Francis? My darling, where are you? Francis?!_ Shallow breaths were behind her... next to her... the other left... no, right... turning in circles, she was in despair. Where was he? Where was her love? Falling onto her knees, she screamed at the skies, dark and misty and unforgiving. _Francis!_

"-Mary!" Waking up with a start, she saw Greer sitting on the end of her bed, brows furrowed with worry. "Are you alright? You were just dreaming." "Yes, yes, I'm... I'm alright, thank you." Greer sat, pulling her fingers through her own golden locks, looking around the room for a prompt as to how she could calm her friend, what she could say. "Tea? I'm quite parched." She got up without waiting for Mary's answer and started to pour out two steaming fresh cups of chamomile.

"I couldn't find him."  
"It was just a dream."  
"I could feel him though."  
"It's okay."  
"I couldn't see him."  
"It wa-"  
"He was all around me."  
"Francis is always going to be with you, Mary."  
"He's gone. He's really gone, Greer."

And with those words, Mary took in a shaky breath before crumbling altogether, tears spilling into her china teacup, adding salt to the taste. Greer took Mary's hand and held her close, bringing their heads together, stroking her best friend's face and wiping away the pain that was now pouring out of the broken girl. Greer had known loss herself, and had known lost love, and had known some of what Mary was feeling, but knew that it was in no way on the same scale or in the same league but she allowed herself to feel old pain as they shared a quiet moment, there on the bed, in the middle of the cool, spring night, with no words coming to either of them except the occasional hushing after a sob.

* * *

As dawn broke, the girls woke to the sound of birds chirping and winds howling.

"Why were you here last night?"  
"I came in to check on you. I couldn't sleep myself. Children take that privilege from you."  
"Well thank him because I needed that."  
"I think we both did."


End file.
